mis_hobbies_erikfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mis hobbies
Coleccionar monos El primer indicio sobre esto fue a mis 7 años cuando me regalaron un warthog ártico de maga construx en mi cumpleaños, desde ese día nació un gusto especial por los juguetes armables, aún a mis 16 años sigo comprando estos juguetes, ya no los juego pero si que los colecciono y son HERMOSOS. Ahora mismo tengo sets de la linea de Halo de mega construx, esta es la más grande y la primera que comencé a adquirir; tengo sets de la linea de Destiny también; de estos dos últimos tengo dos repisas llenas y dos libreros. Pero no me quedo atrás con LEGO, en este comencé a comprar hace poco, de hecho, solo tengo un set de las siguientes lineas: architecture, speed champions, overwatch y technic. Lo que más me gusta de los juguetes de construcción, es precisamente armarlos, a muchas personas les puede parecer aburrido y tedioso, y lo entiendo, hay que tener paciencia para armar una nave de 2500 piezas (por decir un ejemplo), sin embargo, para mí es muy entretenido e interesante, pienso que hay cierto arte en la forma de la construcción, sobretodo en los sets de architecture y technic; las construcciones son muy ingeniosas y muy bien pensadas (ya sea diseño, estabilidad, etc.)la verdad me gusta sorprenderme con eso. Debo de confesar que este hobby es muy caro, he comprado gran parte de mis sets, alrededor de un 70%, yo calculo que he gastado el mismo dinero en sets de halo que si hubiera comprado tres xbox one x, claro que al querer comprar sets, desde pequeño me di el habito de ahorrar, una anécdota que lo explica es que en 2011 salió a la venta el UNSC elephant, de la linea de HALO, para ese entonces tenía 9 años; cuando ví el elephant quedé fascinado por lo grande que era, mi papá me dijo que si yo juntaba $1000 el ponía los otros mil... me llevó cuatro meses en juntar los $300 que me faltaban pero lo conseguí. Considero al UNSC elephant como el primer set por el que me esforcé en conseguir. ☀https://youtu.be/QKWkJbn_aBk Dibujo Ok, dibujar es algo así como mi talento innato, desde pequeño me gustaba mucho dibujar, recuerdo que me gustaba mucho hacer las portadas en la escuela, y no es por presumir pero eran las mejores a palabra de los maestros... o eso dice mi madre. Dibujaba todo lo que me gustara, principalmente personajes de caricaturas, superheroes, personajes de las películas de pixar, etc. Recuerdo que mi mamá compró una caja de 24 colores prismacolor escolares, los amaba y los usaba todo el tiempo, desafortunadamente para mí, mi hermana los perdió. Cuando llegué a la secundaria, me inscribí en el liceo Serdán de oriente, ahí tenias que escoger un taller obligatoriamente, decidí entrar al taller de pintura, justo el ultimo lugar que había y valla que fue una buena decisión, en ese taller desarrolle mucho mi habilidad en el dibujo y en la pintura, aprendí perspectiva, texturas, degradados; técnicas como el pastel, acrílico, oleo, etc. Fue durante ese tiempo que me interesé más por mejorar mi técnica y hacer cuadros cada vez mejores. Ahora en la preparatoria sigo en el taller de pintura. A inicios de 2º semestre, fui a concursar en la categoría de pintura representando a la escuela, gané el primer lugar a nivel zona y avancé hasta el nivel regional, ahí quede en 2º lugar, por lo que ya no pasé a la fase estatal, la verdad quede muy satisfecho con el resultado, realmente nunca me interesé por ganar, pero me sorprendí por lo que pude lograr. Mis familiares decidieron apoyarme a progresar en este talento, mi tío me llevó a una clase al barrio del artista, me encanto ese lugar y desde entonces voy a pintar cada sábado al barrio. Pintar me gusta mucho, es una manera de relajarme un rato por medio del arte. Ciclismo Irónicamente, cuando era niño, tenia miedo de andar en bicicleta; use rueditas de entrenamiento hasta los once años a diferencia de amigos que ya sabían andar desde los ocho años, aprendí un poco tarde para mi gusto, en fin. Una vez aprendí a andar en bicicleta le tomé un gusto especial, primero tuve una bicicleta de batman, era una bicicleta bastante normal, que ni siquiera tenía los frenos en el manubrio sino que tenía que dar "una pedaleada hacia atrás" para poder frenar; un año después mi papá regaló una bicicleta que sí tenía frenos en el manubrio y que tenía velocidades. Mi papá y mi tío son grandes fanáticos de la bicicleta de montaña, mi tío fue el primero en empezar con esto, luego mi papá se unió a la fiesta, se compró una bicicleta para montaña con velocidades en ambas ruedas y comenzó a ir con mi tío a sus travesías. Tiempo después cuando yo tenía trece, comencé también a interesarme por la bicicleta de montaña, mi papá me llevó a diferentes parques de la ciudad; el más frecuente y mi favorito es el parque metropolitano y la ciclopista. Después, mi papá me compró otra bicicleta, esta vez una de montaña , igualmente con velocidades en ambas ruedas y frenos hidráulicos. El fin de llevarme a parques era aprender a utilizar bien las velocidades de la bicicleta y después pasar a las montañas. Es muy diferente andar en terracería que en una carretera, es mucho mas cansado y complicado, la primera vez que mi papá me llevó una montaña fue en "el paso de Cortéz" o el parque de izta-pop, básicamente, la union entre los dos volcanes, ahí ande en bicicleta pero fue bastante cansado, costaba mas respirar por la altura., eso sin contar el frio que hacia...sin duda mi experiencia mas extrema. Actualmente casi siempre ando en parques aunque andar en bicicleta en un bosque, es una de las cosas que más disfruto. Jugar videojuegos Los videojuegos...una de mis maneras favoritas de perder el tiempo. Se podría decir que juego videojuegos desde que tenia 3 años o menos, recuerdo tener una consola para bebes, con un control gigante en forma de huellitas de oso y tenía solo dos juegos de hecho, uno sobre Winnie-Pooh y otro del alfabeto, era bastante divertido. Luego, por allá del 2010 conseguí el Wii, considero, la consola que me hizo adicto a los videojuegos, era bastante entretenida, tenia juegos de ben 10, cars y el clásico Wii sports, el juego que marcó la infancia de muchos; vamos, yo sé que tú lo jugaste. Mi afición por comprar juguetes de HALO, logró también interesarme por el juego original, así que cuando cumplí 9 años e hice mi primera comunión mi tío me regaló el xbox 360 con HALO 4, en serio pasé muchas horas de diversión con ese juego. En 2014, salió Halo TMCC como juego exclusivo de xbox one, el resultado era evidente, me regalaron el xbox one y es la consola que tengo ahora mismo; me gustan muchos géneros de videojuegos pero mis favoritos son los "first person shooter" o FPS; HALO, Destiny y CoD son ejemplos de FPS. Una de las cosas que mas disfruto, es poder jugar videojuegos con amigos linea, es muy divertido. He conocido a muchos amigos a lo largo de mi vida gracias a los videojuegos, de hecho, tengo un equipo de amigos con quienes juego cada que puedo, somos muy ocurrentes. Si pudiera recomendar un juego para pasarla bien con amigos, sería Overwatch, es un hero shooter, parecido a un FPS, la diferencia es que aquí tienes un montón de personajes con habilidades diferentes cada uno. A diferencia de otros FPS, aquí el trabajo de equipo es muy importante, no solo trata de eliminar enemigos sino de cumplir objetivos con ayuda de tu equipo. Claro que trato de encontrar un equilibrio entre lo que juego y otras actividades; nada en exceso, todo con medida. ☀https://youtu.be/Le0eAa6YXvk Taekwondo Ahhh...el taekwondo, mas que un hobby, esto me acompañó por muchos años de mi vida; lo entreno desde que tengo 6 años, comencé a entrenar en una escuela pequeña dentro de un gimnasio, ahí estaba el profesor Zenen, él fue mi primer maestro. En el periodo que estuve con Zenen yo aprendi muchas técnicas de combate, su entrenamiento se enfocaba mucho en eso, es mas, me mandó a mi primer torneo cuando tenía apenas 7 años de edad, en total fui a mas de diez torneos en este periodo hasta que el profesor tuvo que partir cuando yo era cinta azul, en su lugar llegó el profesor Oscar, en realidad el estuvo menos de seis meses. Cambiamos muchas veces de lugar de entrenamiento, finalmente nos establecimos en bosques, fue aquí donde llegó el profesor Ray, el sería mi maestro por el resto de mi camino por el TKD. Cuando llegó el profesor Ray, descansé de ir a tantos torneos, él se enfocaba mucho más en las formas ( lo equivalente a katas en karate ), en este periodo me concentré mucho mas en hacer exámenes para subir de grado. Así que en 2016 cuando tenía 13 años decidí hacer mi examen para cinta negra. El proceso para conseguir la cinta es complicado, el examen es en diciembre pero empiezas a entrenar desde octubre en entrenamientos intensivos, la verdad pensé en renunciar pero finalmente lo conseguí. Lograr un examen de esa magnitud es realmente gratificante. El tiempo pasó, seguí entrenando por otros dos años, y dije "¿por qué no?" voy a hacer mi 2º Dan, el proceso fue exactamente que en el primero con la diferencia de que esta vez yo era mayor de edad y debía elaborar una tesis de investigación, a estas alturas también cursaba la preparatoria; la carga de trabajo era increíble, una vez mas me sentía entre la espada y la pared, pero tras un largo proceso logré obtener el grado, este suceso marcó el fin de mi camino en el Taekwondo, hoy día este ha sido para mí, mi mayor logro. Si algo me deja el Taekwondo, es que luches por aquello que quieres alcanzar, la constancia y la disciplina son las dos cosas mas importantes para alcanzar el éxito. ☀https://youtu.be/UNj78VyuD2g English/German part Hello there, my name is Erik. I´ll talk you about my hobbies and likes. Collecting I have many hobbies, The first one I want to talk is the collecting. I am a big fan of the Halo mega construx line ,also I have sets of the Destiny line and Kubros. I´ve two shelfs and two booksellers full of mini figures, structures and vehicles. Recently I have been interested in LEGO,I like the technic, arquitecture, creator and overwatch lines. Ich möchte der LEGO Bugatti!!!. I have a few but I love it. My biggest set is the covenant spirit, the set of the line signature series of 2016, it has 2281 pieces and is 65 cm long. For me, the construction is the best part of this toys, I think there is some magic, many people find it boring and I understand it, youmust have patience to build a ship piece by piece, but I say it's interesting because there are parts that are very ingeniously constructed and, when you finish to put all the pieces together and you see the set finished is very satisfying. The figures are great, it´s like having your favorite characters in miniature, the colors, the detail are beautiful;in fact I made a video about this, in the video is a more specific explication about this.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QKWkJbn_aBk&t=18s Draw and paint Now I`ll talk about my great talent, draw, I liked it since I was a child, all the time I toward draws of my favorite cartoons and videogames. In the secondary I signed up in the painting workshop, there I learned many things like draw objects in different prospects, to combine colors and use techniques like acrylic paint and oil. The oil is my favorite painting technic. I make many pictures with this technic. In January of this year I started to take painting classes in “el barrio del artista”there I am learning more tricks in techniques such as oil or watercolors in addition to learning to draw faces and human figure. Right now I'm making a picture for my mom for her birthday and two months ago I made a picture of a medicine bag to my dad. I think they look good. I`m interested in the digital design but Ich brauche ein Grafiktablett. Cycling Ich fahre gern fahrrad, I don’t do it much but the cycling is one of my favorites ways to do exercise, when I was a child I was afraid to ride a bike because I thought I was going to fall from the bike, so I learned to ride a bike when I was ten years old, when my friends learned it when they was seven years old or less, anyway. I liked it. Then, when I was twelve years old my uncle started to do mountain cycling, he bought a mountain bike whit anti-skid wheels and six speed changes, then my dad started to do the same, he bought the same kind of bike, helmets, gloves, all kinds of cycling stuff. When my dad pick a sport start to buy all the things of that sport, so then I also started to get interested. Fist, I started to go to parks, then on the bike path, then in hills, and the most extreme thing we have done has been to go to izta-popo the union between the popocatepetl and iztaziwatl volcanoes. It`s very funny. If there is something I love, that thing is to feel the wind in my face when I'm riding my bike. Video games Ohhhhhhh the video games, I don`t know how much time I have spent playing videogames, are funny and addictive. I can say I play videogames since I was three years old, I had a console for kids, whit two videogames, one of the alphabet and other of winnie-pooh, what memories!. I remember my cousins had a wii, all the times I visited them we played all the day, so I sayed to my fathers: Ich brauche ein Wii!!!!. The time passed, I started to like the Halo mega blocks line, so when I was nine years old my uncle gave me a xbox 360 whit Halo 4, the xbox became my favorite game console I spent many hours of fun whit it. In 2014 Halo TMCC arrive to the shops but as an exclusive of xbox one… so… obviously I bought it. My favorite game genre are the FPS or First Person Shooter, games like Halo or destiny are my favorite FPS, most recently Overwatch roasted my hearth, it`s a hero shooter, It`s like a FPS but the difference is that here there are many characters, each with different abilities and powers, the work in team is very important, so I recommend you play overwatch whit your best friends. I have a group of friends with whom I usually play all the time and we had a really good time. ☀https://youtu.be/Le0eAa6YXvk Taekwondo Finally, more than a hobby, it was a part of my life… Tekwondo. I have practiced it since I was 6 years old, I had three teachers, the first one was Zenen, he was a good teacher, he taught me to fight in competitions and in this period I went more than ten competitions. I started to practice in the principal school of the taekwondo foundation “Fundación Subak” on Sundays, there I had combat classes, then teacher Zenen left when I was blue belt, the teacher Oscar arrived, he was a little time in the school, less than six months when I was brown belt. The last teacher I had, was the Teacher Ray, he was older than Zenen and Oscar, but he was a very good teacher. The class-style of teacher Ray was very different, while Zenen and Oscar were engaged in combat, Ray was engaged in “the ways” (the equivalent of “Katas” in Karate) In this period I went to a few competitions and I focused on doing exams to go up my grade. When I was thirteen years old, I got the red-black belt (the black belt for underage). Then I trained for another two years. “I´m here, I will get the black belt”, I said, so it was. Ich habe der schwarze Gürtel. Today I stop to training, the black belt is my biggest archievement. I love Taekwondo. ☀https://youtu.be/UNj78VyuD2g